The Stone of Foundation and the Grains of Time
by Emmie1
Summary: Set years in the future, Youko's rule is in full swing, the kingdom is still however forced to deal with many problems and upheavals. During all of this, will it be the will of the heavens for Youko to find companionship? Even if in an unexpected place?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Twelve Kingdoms. The story is rated T for language, sexual hints and maybe violence (I haven't gotten to any of those parts yet . )- if any of these offend you, please don't read any further.

I am basing all my knowledge and background for the story on the anime entirely. If I have any factual errors in places or names, it is purely by mistake. Please keep in mind that this story is taking place years into the future from where the anime ended.

It has been a very long time since I have written… anything besides school papers, so I am sorry for the poor writing. I have no problem with criticism but please, no flaming.

I would like to send out a great shout of thanks kireizillah and PoF, for helping me out and urging me forward. Kireizillah gets a double thanks for listening to all my plot rantings and helping me out!

So yes, here is is the first chapter, a prelude to basically recap important events that took place in the anime and are relevant for my story (the same way the episodes slightly recap at the beginning) as well as combine the stories where the anime left off, with my ideas of what happened afterwards, this basically sets the foundations for the actual story to take place.

I use in certain places the Japanese terminology used in the anime, rather than direct translations, as well as using terms from the anime such as 'sennin'.

Thanks you for reading in advance! I hope you like! Reviews are very much appreciated!!

* * *

_**The Stone of Foundation and the Grains of Time**_  


**Prelude**

"Good morning, Asano." The short girl bowed respectfully, slowly taking her seat before the stone mount. "I'm sorry it's been so long since I have come to visit, things have just been very busy lately." Her soft spoken voice sounded slightly sheepish.

"Sorry…" Suzu smiled sadly.

It was a beautiful day around her. The skies were a bright rich blue with soft cotton candy like clouds drifting through it leisurely. The grass was tall and green, a few stray flower weeds popping up. It was a beautiful resting place. The tombs were taken care of, no one was forgotten, and nothing got black or grimy.

Suzu sat in silence for a long time. It wasn't that she felt silly sitting before a tombstone and talking to no one who could hear her. It wasn't even the fact that she was all alone in what seemed to be the biggest graveyard she had even been in with only her flying horse as company. It was her sadness taking hold of her heart, and her inability to let go of some of her anger. In Suzu's eyes, she wasn't sitting before a gravestone, but before Asano, as he looked when she had seen him last. Clean, coherent, sad eyes and slight smile to his lips, but most importantly sane.

Wringing her hands together, the girl who was over one hundred years old but still looking very young and innocent, and in many ways still in the mindset of a sixteen year old girl, let a few tears fall freely down her cheeks.

"It's just been so hectic lately… I'm not complaining! Don't understand me wrong! It's just that I feel very guilty for not making it to your memorials. I know Youko makes it a point, but I was just in Sai for a long time, and then got busy… but please, Asano!" Suzu dried her eyes, "don't hold it against me, I've been lighting incense for you. I haven't forgotten you. You or Seishuu." Suzu's eyes looked down at the grass, at the small plaque in front of the stone. It had a small riffle, Youko and Asano had both called it a "gun", it didn't really matter what it was anymore, it was rusted and overgrown with wild flowers.

"I suppose Youko has filled you in about what has been going on in Kei on her visits, right?" Suzu asked Asano. She felt at ease, as though the warm breeze was telling her to share and tell. Suzu wanted to share her happiness, even if it was with someone dead. But Asano cared about Youko, Asano had in the end made amends, Asano had wanted to see what Youko – Queen Kei could do with her kingdom and it truly was unlike anything else in the other eleven kingdoms.

"Well, I don't know what she told you, so I suppose you'll have to hear about it from the beginning, won't you?" Suzu smiled. Shifting her positions on the ground she got more comfortable and sat in front of the headstone as though she was sitting opposite Asano, the same way they had sat on the ship taking them to Kei talking for hours.

"Well, as you know… there was the rebellion in Wa Province, we won, and Youko discovered a whole corruption going on in her court. She took it pretty badly, it stretched to far more ministers then we initially suspected, but she handled it with a firm hand of a ruler." Suzu reflected, remembering the memories vividly as they flashed before her. "I think you would've been proud. I know Keiki was surprised she handled herself 'like a true ruler'." Suzu choked back a snort. "I think he was surprised how confident she acted, especially knowing how hollow she felt inside. Youko however did do something Keiki was opposed to- She ordered those ministers to be executed." Suzu's eyes darkened. "She really didn't have a choice they would've gotten together against her again, even if she removed their sennin status, they had enough clout, enough influence, and allies. Not to mention the knowledge of her court and palace. It would've been dangerous to keep them alive… Youko was sad, she kept sighing that the thrown had to at times be gained with blood." Suzu cleaned some dust off of the plaque at her knees.

"It seems that they were very deeply tied in with the false Queen, there was even a connection with the former King of Kou. They are the ones who informed him that Keiki was going to Japan to look for the rightful ruler… However, we haven't had anymore upheavals. No battles, no fights, no more executions. Youko gave an address, explaining that they weren't being made an example of, so people wouldn't take her as a ruthless ruler – like the former king of Hou." Suzu's nail was scratching at a stubborn spot of dirt refusing to come off. "However, those who had a connection to these officials -though we doubted there were any, we are pretty sure we reached all of those involved- it was really disgusting how they were all spilling whatever information they knew just to get off and save their own hides! Even to each other they weren't loyal!" Suzu huffed. "Youko told them to reach their own inner conclusions and decide where their allegiance lies. She didn't bury the officials on the royal grounds like the false Queen, she did return their bodies to their families, not that any accepted the remains…" Suzu looked sad at this, it was probably the darkest time that had occurred during Youko's reign since the Wa Province rebellion.

"Since then everything's been great! Youko has assembled a great court of trustworthy people!" Suzu smiled as she went over the faces of the people she had come to call her friends.

"You might remember Kantai Seishin! He was the general of the Provincial Army of Baku; he's now general of the Royal Army. The big muscular guy from the rebellion you'll also remember, Koshou has been assigned beneath Kantai, he's the Lieutenant General. They both have such a great way with the troops, they are really loved, and they're very funny and loyal. I know Youko is more relaxed knowing she can trust them. They only listen to her, they would never do what the previous general did, mobilize the royal army without her direct order." Suzu thought about it, watching the clouds moving through the early afternoon sky.

"They actually helped rebuild a lot of Wa that got damaged in the battle, and helped handle other minor uprisings against some of the same ministers I mentioned to you before." Suzu thought about it for a moment, she was completely losing track and she doubted Asano really wanted to hear any of this it was all boring military stuff.

"Yeah, anyway it's great, the army is in great condition- since it's peaceful, they have been helping build dams and bridges. Kantai agreed with Youko when she refused to raise taxes, and pointed out that since it's against the Heavens for another kingdom to attack, and all the internal issues have been mostly taken care of, it would be pointless to keep an army on the ready just in case something happens without it doing anything until that point, basically have them sit on their back sides doing nothing. While they do wait they should do other stuff as well. The soldiers are also very happy about this, I know it sounds silly, but it's the truth. A lot of them are going back to their provinces to help fix them up. Kei had a rough two years between leaders, it took its toll. The soldiers see this as a way of helping their families while doing their duty." She brushed back some loose strands of hair that were coming free of her waist long ponytail.

"Besides the royal army, Youko has also put together a close court of councilors Enho, Keiki, even Shoukei and I are part of it!" Suzu beamed with delight. "Do you remember, Shoukei… Asano?" She asked softly, lowering her lashes and feeling a dark pit of sadness rushing up to swallow her whole.

"Shoukei… She and Kantai were the ones who found you after Gahou's solider stabbed you through the chest… She cradled your head in her lap, Kantai is sennin so he understood you, even though she didn't she was touched by what you said when Kantai translated it for her." Suzu wiped her eyes of tears again.

"Anyway," Suzu choked momentarily. She changed the pace of her speech, banishing her sad feelings away, "Shoukei was the daughter of the last king of Hou, Retsu-Ou… She's changed a lot since then though; she isn't the frivolous child who didn't pay any attention to what is going on around her anymore. Shoukei at the time stole jewels and dresses from the Queen of Kyou to make her way to Kei, so you can imagine the diplomatic difficulty that happened when Youko wanted to sign her back onto a sennin contract after what she did in Hou and in Kyou. All in all, it was surprising how well Queen Kyou took it- She got angry at Youko for interfering and declared that Shoukei isn't allowed to step foot in Kyou, if she is even caught in Kyou she will be kicked out. This was a few years ago of course, when Shoukei went to apologize with Youko's envois and the temporary ruler of Hou Gekki also sent a letter asking for leniency towards her. Queen Kyou was really mad because of 'other officials interfering'. Queen Kyou still hasn't changed her mind about Shoukei ever coming to Kyou. Kei and Kyou are on better relations now though, sure Shoukei is still forbidden from stepping foot in Kyou, but otherwise, diplomatically both countries are on relatively good terms." Suzu's brown eyes sparkled.

"I remember how Youko two months after the visit still kept on taunting Keiki that he shouldn't complain about the way she behaves towards him, she could always treat him the way Queen Kyou treats her Kirin: slap and apologize." Even though the matter was slightly odd, Suzu couldn't help but laugh out loud at the memory of how Keiki's already stern pale face got even pastier.

"Shoukei has been appointed an official in the Royal Court, it's really a new job… There hasn't even been one like it before, but Youko has ideas she wants done, and this just fits Shoukei personality perfectly… Shoukei is in charge of building hospitals and orphanages." Suzu informed Asano proudly. "It's really great, Shoukei is really fixing up those establishments and she and Youko sometimes brainstorm about health care, and how to make sure the orphanages are more insulated in winter, have enough food…" Suzu's voice died off, while she listened intently to what was going on in the court, (that was part of the job of the close circle around Youko, to listen to whispers spoken in hallways that way they could keep track of the courts emotions that aren't always presented to Youko, as well as that each one of them once a year, including Youko goes down to the kingdom leaves the palace and travels through Kei to get the vibe from the people, see what they need and want –Youko does this more than others, she says she can't think in the Palace.) she didn't really follow the fast paced conversations between Youko and Shoukei, as long as it ended with laughs she knew it was good.

"As for me… Youko took a cue from En Kingdom, she put up a Kaikyou ministry, a whole government office to deal with people swept through the Shoku's that happen occasionally and get swept into this land from Japan… like us…" Suzu traced the letters of Asano's name in the stone. "You, me, Youko… I'm in charge of it. We put a whole filing system up to register, accommodate and teach them the ways of this world." Suzu's fingers fell away from the engraving.

"I'm not the same person anymore, am I Asano? I'm not crying about how wretched my life is anymore, instead I am seeing how good it has been and am striving and working to make it better for others like us, so they won't have to go through what we did… So far we don't have many, we haven't found many, only eighteen, but they were all so thrilled to hear us talk Japanese to them and explain what's happened. The new Law to go along with the ministry also dictates that anyone who finds a Kaikyou should turn them over to the nearest officials' office that in turn will make sure to get them to the main Provincial office, where we can start helping them through their disorientation." Suzu didn't say that no one wanted what had happened to Asano, his mental snap, to happen to anyone else.

"It's the best we can do, especially because Youko doesn't want to send anyone back, she doesn't know what disturbance it would cause in that world and in ours.. Shocking that I am now referring to this world as ours… But I finally do feel apart of it." Suzu mused about that for a bit, not saying much else.

"Oh! Youko used the sword Sugiuu to show me our old world! Ah… I'm rather happy not to go back it's so different from what I remembered… then again, both you and Youko said Japan has changed since the Meji period." Suzu fixed her loose hairs again, hooking them behind her ears she folded her hands neatly in her lap, still reflecting on all the lights and buildings she saw in Youko's sword of visions.

"Oh, Youko and Shoukei's friend Rakushun graduated from University! He got the highest marks of his class and the highest grades ever. He's so sweet and humble about it though, saying that it's nothing special he just worked very hard." Suzu thought about Rakushun and his fluffy ears. She was never afraid of mice or rats, but she couldn't help simply adoring them after meeting Rakushun.

"I don't think you've ever met him, Asano, Rakushun met up with Youko shortly after you two got separated, Rakushun is a hanjyou- that means half-beast. He can switch between his animal form- of a big fluffy rat- and his human one. Youko made a law about that too, that unlike in Kou all Hanjyous in Kei will be considered equal citizens like everyone else, go to schools, higher learning, even serve in official positions, more than that they can go around in whichever form they feel more comfortable in! Even in the Royal Palace a Hanjyou is allowed to show up in his animal form… Not that they do, Kantai is also a Hanjyou with the form of a big black bear, we saw him once when he saved us from bandits, he still walks around in his human form, I suspect Rakushun once he gets properly settled in won't either, there is a certain amount of respect they feel obliged to give the Queen, her Palace and her Court. The reason though that I spoke about him settling in, is because Youko has offered him the position of Minister of Law after the last one was discovered amongst the usurpers. Rakushun is very smart, and he studied so much, you wouldn't believe all he knows! Not to mention how great he is. He's so sweet, faithful and warm-hearted, and he kept going on for the past couple of years wanting to see what Youko does with Kei till she finally told him to come be a part of the transformation and rebuilding of Kei. She gave us all citizenship and Rakushun because they go back she went an extra mile for- She moved his mother to Kei. They use to live in Kou but since the last king died, and the Kirin not being ready yet to select a new ruler, the kingdom went bad faster than anyone could imagine. Rakushun and Enho both agree that Kou was in worse condition than anyone must've realized for the richest kingdom to get Youma infested so quickly, and the natural disasters are coming more frequently this year. Youko has opened Kei's gates to refugees, just as with Tai, we're offering temporary citizenship, although now that Shouku is gone and can't abuse his provincial power anymore, nor burn down villages, we don't really have empty villages to give. We did find a piece of territory that wasn't previously over-cultivated, it's not the best piece of land but it can house many refugees, Kosho's brother Sekki is in charge there, he took a break from his studies in Ei province to help. He is helping get in control of the situation, although from what we understand… It's getting out of hand, even with Kei and En opening their borders to refugees, there are so many coming from Kou and from Tai that we wonder if anyone still remains in those kingdoms." Suzu sighed, it was hard explaining all these things to Asano, she wasn't sure how far back to go or how deep into detail to get.

"Oh, well, don't get things wrong, Rakushun had a hard decision to make, he wasn't confident that he would be a good minister, or that he knows enough. He also wanted to go back to En and thank the King and Enki, but King En told him he's been going on and on about Queen Kei's reign for so long that he should serve in her court, that she could use a friend as loyal and as wise as him to help her out, if he ever chooses to come back he will be welcomed with open arms. While Rakushun, Shoukei and I have become officials we aren't Province leaders, we don't rule any of the provinces, none of us want to… It's not that we're afraid of the responsibility; it's just that none of us feel worthy. However the province previously ruled by the Minister of Law needs a ruler, to look over things, collect taxes, keep up the towns, make sure no one is abusing power and that the people are happy and taken care of. I don't know what Youko will do about that post. But I'm sure whatever she decides will be great!" Suzu cheered her queen and friend, once again feeling her utter belief and faith in Queen Kei fill her heart.

"Yeah, that's what's been going on since…" Suzu's eyes fell again, but this time no tears came, instead a soft smile touched her lips. "Since you went to sleep smiling. I promise I will come to visit you more often from now on, Asano." Rising to her feet, Suzu looked at the view from the graveyard, a flourishing valley. "Kei is doing amazingly well thanks to Youko, no one imagined it would bloom like this, that the peoples spirits would rise like this… I hope the Heavens are willing to let her continue her reign." Suzu bowed to Asano's grave, seeing his smiling face one last time before her eyes allowed her to see the stone block before her. "It's getting late, I have to get going. Next time, I'll bring Youko and Shoukei with me. Rakushun too. You'll like meeting him." Suzu walked towards her horse and stopped before mounting, turning Suzu waved farewell.

"Good-bye, Asano."


End file.
